The Morning After
by Emerald and Amethyst Hero
Summary: This is dedicated to BBXRaefan69. This is my first one-shot and lemon. Beast Boy and Raven decide to have some fun not only at night but also to have some fun in the early morning before anyone else is up. Read and Review please.


**This is dedicated to BBXRaefan69. Since it was this writers birthday this week I decided to write this writer a fanfic like the one this writer has. Hope everyone who reads it enjoys it. This is my first one-shot and my first lemon to so please Read and Review. It would be fantastic if I could get some feed back on this Enjoy :)**

* * *

The Morning After

The sun was just beginning to rise as stream of orange was seen just above the horizon. Morning came and everything was calm and serene. It was as the world was born anew and the beauty of it was beginning to show. But no sight was more peaceful then the one at Titans Tower. Everyone was still asleep considering it was just a little after 6 A.M.

Light snoring could be heard from every bedroom. Cyborg was asleep on his metal flatbed. It was tilted at a 45 degree angle. Cyborg was dreaming about the usual endless meat picnic with his new girlfriend Jinx. As for Robin, he was laying down on his full size, white mattress. His mask was off and he actually looked to be comfortable. His dream was much like Cyborg's, only difference was instead of meat, a picnic, and Jinx, he was dreaming about making out with Starfire in his room, with no one else around for miles. And Starfire was also lying asleep on her round bed. Her head was just beyond the edge of her bed, but she still had a smile on her face. Her dream was also like Robin's; in fact it was exactly like Robin's. They were both making out on Robin's bed having the time of their life.

Beast Boy was actually starting to wake up. He usually didn't get up this early, but he didn't feel too tired at all. He looked around his surroundings and saw the dark wall paint, the large triangle bookcase, a drawer with a mirror on top of it, and the crazy zigzag carpet design on the floor. He was in Raven's room, but frankly he didn't really care all too much. He and Raven were dating for about 8 months now, and all the Titans knew about them. What they didn't know was that they had been sleeping in the same bed with each for about just as long. And a few months ago they began sleeping with each other. Raven was amazing in bed in his mind.

He sat up for a second and looked to his left. There lying next to him was a dark beauty still tired from their fun last night. He smiled widely to himself, counting himself lucky that he could get someone as beautiful as Raven to go out with him. He brought his hand to her bare, pale back and rubbed it lovingly. He then lay back down and pressed his chest to her back and wrapped his arms around her waist, spooning with her as he took in her deep lavender scent. He could just drown in her scent. He closed his eyes and put his face into the back of her neck inhaling deeply.

A few minutes passed and Raven stirred awake, her eyes slowly fluttered open and she saw the light that was beginning to fill the room. She noticed a pair of arms wrapped around and knew instantly who it was. A small smile graced her lips as she remembered the events of the night before. She got as close as possible to the green boy spooning with her. "Morning beautiful," Beast Boy said lovingly.

"Good morning yourself," Raven said quietly yet kindly. "I didn't know you got up this early. Usually I'm the first one up out of the two of us."

"Yeah, but I thought I would this time so I could see you before breakfast," Beast Boy said quietly and he then kissed her shoulder.

"Mmm, that was awfully kind of you," she stated half lovingly and half jokingly.

"Yeah," he said so quietly it was almost inaudible.

They both just stayed there in comfortable silence as they spooned. But pretty soon, Beast Boy's member began to harden and this did not go unnoticed by Raven. "Mmmm, guess you're really happy to see me, huh?" Raven said so that he would definitely hear it.

He finally noticed that his member was hard and digging into to Ravens inner thigh. His face turned a light shade of red and said, "Sorry didn't mean to seem perverted to you."

Raven turned around so that she could see his face and took one of her hands and cupped his face. "That's alright I find it very attractive anyway," Raven said her eyes half open. "Here let me take "chop the morning wood" ok," she said seductively. She moved down under the covers and noticed that he wasn't wearing any boxers not that she cared it just made it easier to get to. She then went down and engulfed his 9 inch member. She very slowly began to suck as she wanted to enjoy it as much as possible.

Beast Boy was just lying there as Raven gave him an amazing blowjob. He did his best not to moan at the pure pleasure, giving her a challenge. But soon he couldn't contain himself as Raven began to bob her head up and down and he let out a long moan. Raven then increased the pleasure as she used her tongue to flick the tip of his member and she used one of her free hands to play with his balls. "Oh god Raven, I'm gonna cum if you keep that up," Beast Boy said while trying to suppress a moan. In return she sucked down even harder and bobbed her head even faster. And soon he shot his hot white seed into her mouth and she drank it all up enthusiastically. She crawled back up to his chest and laid her head on his bare, green chest.

"Mmmm, now that tasted better then my morning tea," she said seductively.

"Guess I should get a drink to," Beast Boy said as he flipped Raven onto her back. She shrieked and laughed at the same time as Beast Boy made his way to her womanhood. He spread her legs apart slightly so he could get between them and started kissing up and down her inner thigh trying to tease her.

Raven couldn't stand it, he was teasing her and he knew it. It was driving her crazy as he moved closer and closer to her opening but then moved away again. Soon Beast Boy spread her long, pale legs out a little more so he could get a full view of her womanhood. He soon went down on her and Raven let out a gasp of pleasure. Beast Boy used his tongue going up and down Raven's wet pussy as it was getting more wet. Raven could hardly take it to not moan at the top of her lungs. She was gripping the side of her bed to try and ease it but to no avail. She moan loudly as Beast Boy continued to eat her out. He soon made a figure eight with his tongue and nearly exploded. Beast Boy had never done that before and it was making her crazy. She tried her best to ease the urge to moan as loud as possible. She was gripping her purple hair, the bed sheets, biting into pillows at the amount of pleasure coming into her. Soon Beast Boy was licking her clit and using one of his fingers to probe into Raven. He moved in and out with his finger as he continued to lick her clit.

Raven couldn't stand too much more of this if she didn't moan soon then it was going to kill her. But then the urge grew even greater when he found her g-spot. Once he hit it another gasp of passion was let out. Beast Boy then knew he found her g-spot and continued hitting that spot over and over again. Raven was thrown over the edge at that point she didn't care who heard her she let out the loudest moan she had done as Beast Boy was still going. "Oh god Gar, you're gonna make me cum," she said between moans. He removed his finger and went back to eating her out only he did it even harder. It was in no time at all she came and he drank her fluids just as she did him.

He got up and laid his head and her well toned, pale stomach. "Well I'm no longer thirsty," he said sexily.

"You sure?" she asked just as sexily. He got up and went to her left breast and hungrily placed his mouth on it, while he used his free hand to play with the other one. He was suck and nipping on her pink nipples while his hand was twisting and priding the other nipple. Soon he switched places and did the same thing. Once he finished he placed his hand next to Raven's shoulder on the bed and looked at her. He then moved forward and placed his mouth on hers in a hot and steamy kiss. They could taste each other's juices and it sent a shock of pleasure through both of them. As they kissed, his tongue traced her lips and she welcomingly opened her mouth. They're tongues wrestled for dominance for what seemed like hours. Gar soon moved away from her face and looked at her face with half opened eyes and a large smile on his face.

He positioned himself on top of her and spread her legs again as he placed his member just in front of her opening. He looked at her and all she did was smile to him. He knew what this meant and proceeded. He was in about halfway when she let out another moan. All he did was smile and continued. He got it in and slowly stared to thrust her. Which each thrust Raven let our louder and louder moans. "Faster, deeper, harder Gar please," she moaned out. He complied and went even faster as she rocked her hips to his thrusts. Raven's went even louder as she dug her nails into her boyfriend's back, but this just gave him more pleasure. "OH, YES GARFIELD," she moaned out very loudly. He continued to thrust even faster and harder and Raven was about to burst. "Oh god Gar, I'm gonna come soon," she said as she was moaning.

"Just let it go baby," Beast Boy said as he moaned. Soon she couldn't take it anymore. She embraced her green boyfriend and sat on his lap as she exploded. At the same time Beast Boy shot off his hot seed inside of her. After a few more thrusts they soon collapsed with Raven underneath him. He propped himself up with one of his hands and use the other to cup her face. She smiled and leaned into his hand. He also smiled and kissed her lips lovingly one more time before pulling out of her and lying down beside her. She snuggled up to her boyfriend and laid her head on his chiseled chest. She used one of her hands and traced circles onto his washboard abs. She smiled again and wrapped her arm around him. Beast Boy placed an arm around her shoulders and rubbed his hand up and down Raven's arm. "I think this is the most I've ever seen you smile in one day," he said exhausted from his fun time with Raven.

"Well that just means that I'm happy. Not a problem is it?" she asked as she tilted her head up to look at her boyfriend.

He smiled sweetly at her and said, "Not at all." He brought his face down to hers and kissed her lips again.

"I love you, Gar," Raven said lovingly.

"I love you too, Raven," he said just as lovingly.

They both grabbed the covers and put it over them as sleep took them over and they fell asleep thinking now that was a great morning after.

* * *

**Read and Review**


End file.
